


soft things might kill me but oh what a way to die

by feygrim



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Feeder!Matt, Feedism, Foggy is chubby and Matt loves it, M/M, chubby!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt/Foggy, #9: size differences/comparisons</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft things might kill me but oh what a way to die

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [coisas macias podem me matar mas oh que jeito de morrer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156726) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



> My first MattFoggy fic is a chubby kink fic, fuck yeah ^w^ None of this was beta'd so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> I feel like I implied that fat/chubby people couldn’t be superheros in this and that was not my intention at all! Just wanted to be clear on that :) Hope you enjoy

Matt loved Foggy’s body. He loved that when he wrapped his arm around Foggy’s middle, there was a give to it, and some days he just wanted to grab on and never let go. He couldn’t help but make comparisons, their body types being so different and all.

He was lean muscles and hard lines. He wasn’t exactly a body builder but he trained enough. Foggy was soft fat and round comfort. Foggy was everything he couldn’t be. A neccessity for being Daredevil. But Matt wouldn’t want it any other way.

So he lavished Foggy in ways that he never allowed for himself. Doughnuts for a pre-lunch snack, thick mouth-watering sandwiches from his favorite deli, delicious home-cooked meals when Matt had time (despite what people thought, he knew his way around a kitchen), and greasy takeout when he didn’t.

“Huuuurp, excuse me,” Foggy muttered, covering his mouth as little burps escaped. He put his fork down, settling back into his chair across from his best friend. Matt was grateful that he avoided scraping the fork on the plate.

Foggy patted his belly with a content sigh. “Dude, not that I don’t appreciate all the food you’ve been heaping on me, and yes i noticed, but is there a reason you’ve been feeding me up? Um, you’re not about to go do something stupid, are you? Well, more stupid.” Foggy laughed lightly, playing it out to be a joke, but Matt could hear the nervous flutter of his heartbeat.

“No, I’m not….this has nothing to do with me being Daredevil.” Matt stopped. How did he explain this?

Foggy was waiting patiently, much more relaxed now that the topic has steered away from his nightly activities. The chair creaked under his weight as he rocked back on his heels.

Matt cleared his throat, standing up to pull his chair closer to Foggy, until their knees brushed against each others. He reached over and palmed his belly, squeezing gently then sliding his hand down to rub the spots he knew would help with the ache of a full stomach. Foggy hummed appreciatively, leaning in for a kiss but Matt leaned back, avoiding the distraction that were Foggy’s lips. “I love your body.”

“I knew you were only after me for my body! I feel used, Murdock,” Foggy teased. He let out a groan when Matt massaged a particularly painful area.

“Let me finish,” Matt said, smiling. “I love your belly, how it makes the perfect pillow.” He squeezes it again. “I love your chin, its hard to resist kissing and nibbling at it during work.” He leans in to quickly peck his chin, his smile widening when Foggy squirmed. He kept going, not letting the scent of his arousal distract him. “I love your legs, how thick they are, especially when they wrap around me. I love how you fill the space in my bed, making me feel less lonely when I come home too late to give you a kiss goodnight. I love how warm you are when I crawl under the covers and curl around you, and I can drown the whole world out in that warmth.” The I love you went unsaid, but it didn’t need to be spoken. Matt swallowed down the lump in his throat, nervously waiting for Foggy to answer. 

“So that’s why you’ve been giving me so much food,” Foggy murmured. He took Matt’s hand off his belly, slipping his fingers in the spaces between his partner’s. “It’s not just a sex thing?”

Matt laughed. “It’s a kink I have yes, but that’s just a side benefit. It’s up to you, Foggy. If you don’t like it, I will stop.”

Foggy grinned. The sound of his lips stretching up never brought Matt so much relief. “No way, Murdock! Free food and belly rubs and my hot boyfriend wants to worship my body! I’m positive I’ve had a fantasy or two, or ten, about this.” He leaned in for a kiss, hoping to lead this dinner straight to dessert, and frowned when Matt pulled back.

Matt nodded to the kitchen, clearing his throat as a light pink spread down it. “There’s uh, dessert in the fridge. I could feed it to you in bed…..”

Foggy grinned. “Bring it, Murdock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about these avocados at law at preciousstarchild.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, compliments, and criticisms are my lifeblood! Please feed me :D


End file.
